Is It Too Late To Love You?
by hana827
Summary: Please read the trailer to find out. Camp Rock and Hannah Montana crossover. ShanexMiley
1. Trailer

**A/N: **_Well, another story! I'm sorry for posting this one immediately without finishing Don't Forget. I just can't get this out of my head. I'm going to stop talking now so here's the trailer. There might be some changes in here. _

_--_

**Shane and Mitchie are already dating. Its summer and everyone comes in Camp Rock with a new girl.**

"Hi, I'm Mitchie! You're kinda new here right? Let me show you around."

"Thanks. My name's Miley. Nice meeting you."

**But when Shane heard Miley's voice, he felt something again. Kind of the same with Mitchie's when he heard her voice. But this time it's stronger. Then they realized they were actually childhood friends.**

"Miley Stewart, is that really you?"

"Shane? I'm so glad I saw you again!"

**But then Mitchie's jealousy arises. **

"Mitchie, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're barely noticing me Shane!"

"Come on! We're just trying to know each other more about our past."

"Well, didn't you realize that you're getting too close to her?!"

**Shane and Mitchie breaks up and the whole camp turned against Miley.**

"You slut! I can't believe you stole Shane from Mitchie!"

"But I didn't stole him from Mitchie."

_SLAP!_

**Then Shane finds out about Miley's sickness.**

"Why can't I love you Miley? Is it because of the camp? Is it because of Mitchie?"

"Because I have a liver cancer and only have a week to live! I've always loved you but I can't because I'll just hurt your feelings when I leave!"

--

"_Is it too late to love you?"_

"_It's never too late to love someone."_

_**Starring:**_

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

_**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**_

_**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**_

_**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**_

_**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**_

_**And many more……………**_

**In a story where you'll learn that loving someone is never too late**

_**Is It Too Late To Love You?**_

'_Miley, please don't leave me. I still need you. Please don't leave me. I still need you.'_

Suddenly…………..

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you………….._

--

That's it! I need at least 10 reviews to update the next chapter. If you want to know what happened at the suddenly part, review!


	2. Camp Rock

**A/N: **_ Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got lazy in writing these days. But don't worry, I'll still update. I have so many ideas in my head for this story. So please review. This serves as a gift to all my readers! Merry Christmas! In this story, _**Miley's dad is a rock star.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA……**_** (and the list goes on and on…..)**

**Miley's POV**

"We're here!" our driver said.

I smiled as she looked outside the window. There were smiles written all over the faces of the people outside.

"I'm going to miss you bud," I heard daddy said as he hugged me.

"Me too daddy," I said as I hugged him tighter. "Don't worry daddy, Jackson's there to take care of you."

He pulled away from me and said continuously, "Did you bring your pills? Are you okay right now? Do you feel something bad?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm going to be fine here. Besides you said that there's a nurse who will be guiding me."

"It's just that I want to spend time with you on your last days."

"Awww… daddy, didn't we talked about this last night? Don't worry daddy," I said as I hugged him tighter than I ever did before.

"I guess it's time to go bud. Take good care of yourself," he said as he engulfed me into another hug.

"I love you daddy and I'm going to miss you. Thank you for letting me go. Goodbye" I said as I pulled back from our hug.

"I love you too bud. I'm going to miss you. Goobye!" he said before I closed the door and grab my bags and my guitar from our driver who's waiting outside.

"Thanks," I said to our driver and he went back inside the car. I waited for the car to leave before I prepare myself. I didn't really paid attention to everyone around me.

I took the paper daddy gave to me a while ago out of my pocket. All the camp schedules and the number of my cabin are in it.

I walked towards my cabin which is far from where I'm standing from. When I got there, I saw a young lady fixing my bed. She looks like she has the same age as mine.

"Uhmmm….. Hi! You must be the nurse daddy's talking about. Nice to meet you! I'm Miley, Miley Stewart," I said as I went towards her and took a handshake. Then I put my bags and my guitar down.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Stewart. I'm Cherry and I will be guiding you wherever you go."

"Eh… Can I have some of my privacy? I really don't like someone invading it," I said, unsure of what she'll do.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Stewart ordered me to do it," the young lady said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I guess…… I can allow you BUT you'll only be with me during camp activities,"

"Thank you Ms. Stewart!" the young lady said as she hugged me.

"The name's Miley not Ms. Stewart,"

"Yes… Miley."

"Besides, I think we have the same age. I find it awkward when someone's calling me with that name," I said as I pulled from our hug.

"I'm sorry," she said as she backed away and arranged the flowers.

I think the girl's afraid to lose her job. I straightened my shirt and decided to check out the camp. Cherry was about to follow me when I suddenly stop her.

"No, only in camp activities," I said and she went back inside the cabin and fixed something.

I took the paper out of my pocket. I started walking while looking at the paper without even looking at where I'm going. I bumped onto someone.

'_Finally, a person to help me.' _

I know that I can just bring Cherry with me but I don't want her with me yet. Seriously, when I don't know where I'm going, I just take a paper and start walking without even looking at where I'm going. Then I bump onto someone and then, I ask her or him where this is and that. It's only that easy.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie! You're kinda new here right? Let me show you around," she suddenly said.

"Thanks . My name's Miley. Nice meeting you."

"C'mon," she said as she pulled me to somewhere.

'_Wow, she must be really energetic.'_

x—x

**No one's POV**

They reached the kitchen and Mitchie introduced Miley to her mom.

"Hey mom," Mitchie said and she hugged her.

She pulled away from their hug and said, "Mom, this is Miley. Miley this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Ms.-"

"Connie, Connie Torres," she said.

"Nice meeting you again Ms. Torres."

"My mom works as a cook here in Camp Rock," Mitchie said.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Miley said.

"Thank you very much Miley. So what's your parents' job?" Connie said.

"Oh, my mom already died years ago and my dad is a……. you know."

"What do you mean by 'you know'?"

"He's Robby Ray Stewart."

"Your dad is Robby Ray Stewart?!" Mitchie and her mom screamed.

"Uhh….. yes?" Miley said afraid that they'll scream.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Mitchie and her mom screamed. Miley sighed.

"Well I'm glad I know some of daddy's fans in here," Miley said as she smiled at both of them.

"I think we're running out of time for your tour around the camp, Miley. Let's go!" Mitchie said and she pulled Miley out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Ms. Torres!"

x—x

**Miley's POV**

"Wow! This camp is amazing!" I said as we sat down under a tree nearby.

Mitchie and I just finished the tour around the camp. Well, I met lots of people but I didn't really introduce myself to them. I only said hi's and hello's.

"Yeah, I won the best summer of my life last year," she said.

"Why?"

"Well, I made many friends here and I well it's just wonderful!"

Then a thought suddenly came to my mind.

"Mitchie, do you have a boyfriend right now?"

"Eh? Uhhh……"

"Well, I think someone's shy here. Spill!"

"Well, uhhhh….. you know."

I just stare at her until she finally talked.

"Fine, I have. His name is Shane." She finally said.

Shane? That name seems to be familiar to me. I just can't remember his face. Uggh.

"What's wrong?" she said. Mitchie seemed to notice my groan.

"Nothing," I quickly said. I stood up and said to her, "Okay, since you helped me tour around the camp, let's go to my cabin!"

Now it's my turn to be energetic. An hour just passed and I already have a friend. I pulled her with me and we went to my cabin.

x—x

"Wow! There's a piano in your cabin?!" Mitchie said as we entered my cabin.

A piano? I didn't even notice it there. And where did Cherry go? Well, it's sort of good. I don't want Mitchie to find out about my health.

"You have few bags with you. I doubt that you only have few clothes," Mitchie said as she spotted my bags.

"Why would I even bring lots of clothes with me? I'm not a rich stuck-up brat but I'm a daddy's little girl."

"Yeah, I can see that. You know Tess Tyler?"

"Oh, she's the daughter of TJ Tyler! I know her. I've seen her once but when I look at her, I can notice she's glaring at me."

"Really? Maybe you're getting more attention than her every time you're together at some party."

"Why am I getting more attention than her?"

"Obviously it's because of your dad."

"Well, I don't even care about it."

"Haha."

"Will you play me a song?" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"I don't think I can sing that well," she quickly refused and waves her hand and she shakes her head like saying no.

"C'mon, I'll sing after you sing."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She went towards the piano and started playing a song.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

As she played the last note, I immediately clapped my hands.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice. I'm just confused that you're not in the music industry yet."

"Thanks, that means so much coming from you. So, how about your song?" she said.

"Did I even say that?" I said, not wanting to sing.

She glared at me for a second and that's when I gave up.

"Sweet niblets!" I said.

"Sweet niblets? What's that?"

"I just invented that word like moopy. You know. Moopy, I had a moopy year when I was five."

"You're really funny. You make words that are not yet made. Moopy? I never heard that."

"Thanks," I said as I went towards the piano and Mitchie sat on my bed.

I started playing the piano and started singing.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And still I shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

"Wow, you're voice is amazing, Miley!" Mitchie said as she clapped for me.

"Thanks."

"That song is beautiful. You wrote that song right?"

"Yeah, months after mom died."

"I'm really sorry for your mom, Miley."

"That's okay. You had a great mom though."

"Thanks, the foods she cooks are delicious."

"Really? I want to try them."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to try them when we eat later."

Then we asked questions about each other. We really became friends on my first day.

x—x

"Hi gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here in camp rock," a woman who suddenly appeared in front of the stage said.

"Hi Dee!" we greeted.

"Here in camp rock we siiing!" she said in a singing voice when it comes to the word sing.

"Hi Dee!" we sang.

"She's awesome," I said to Mitchie who's standing beside me.

"Yeah, same as always," she replied.

"Sounds good, a little pitchy but we'll fix that before final jam," Dee said.

Then two boys jumped onto the stage and rapped.

"Put your hands up!" the two boys said.

"Okay guys," Dee said and the two boys went down the stage.

"Okay, this summer is not just about the final jam. We have a lot of work to do. You're gonna learn music skills but most of all, have fun!"

Then everyone screamed.

"Hey Caitlyn!" I heard Mitchie said.

"Hey Mitchie! Well, we have a new member here in camp."

"I'm Miley and this camp is fun from what I see," I said as I shook hands with her.

"I'm Caitlyn, camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow."

"And, Connect Three will be joining us again in Camp Rock!" Dee said.

"Who's the Connect Three?" I said.

I really don't know them because we just moved in California last year for my treatment. Unfortunately it was a failure and here I was. I only have a month to live and I'm spending it here. I know that I'm not going to waste my last days here and I can see from here that it's going to be fun.

x—x

**Sorry it took long for me to update. Merry Christmas!**

_**Phew! I even watched the first part of Camp Rock to get some of the lines. Well, it's like what they say, NO PAIN, NO GAIN. Haha… I made this chapter long (for me) to fill in the days I haven't updated. I hope you'll be contented with this one. About Don't Forget, I'll not update for a while because I have no ideas yet. Ideas in reviews are welcome in Don't Forget and also in this story. **_

**10 reviews for me to update the next chapter! Remember, ideas are welcomed!**


End file.
